wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Replaced
Hi. If you are reading this scroll in the Dragons' Histories place in Possibility, I was Vulu's stepsister. You know Vulu, right? You should, she is the friendly SkyWing with ten million friends. Thief! Gravel should have never adopted her. Enough of my blabber, this was my story. My real parents were assassinated soon after I hatched, leaving a few month old dragonet in the Ice Kingdom. Thankfully, our neighbors took me into their family with three other IceWing dragonets and two adults. But it was a lot of work, having four dragonets, so soon they moved me to an orphanage in Possibility. I had a few friends, but I perferred alone time. Queen Thorn had put a lot of work into Possibility, and our orphanage got a librairy. The moment I saw the fossils and skeletons of extinct tribes on the pages, I was facinated. I would slend hours reading, and daydreaming of finding a new kind of extinct tribe's skeleton and becoming famous. I guess dreams come true. One day when I was two, an old male MudWing came, looking for a dragonet to be his assistant. Tge orphanage's biggest bullies were interested, and asked him why he needed an assistant. He answered, "You see, I work at the Dragons' Histories place. I used to fly to places where many fossils were found, and look for them, to add to the collection. But I'm getting old so-" I cut him off with a load of questions. After answering only half of them he asked me if I wanted to be his assistant, and how could I say no? So we went to the Dragons' Histories and it was so huge like really really huge! And it was painted to look like a tree, and it was so cool and stuff! I lived with the MudWing from that day, spending the day looking for fossils as far as the Ice Kingdom. I remember promising myself I would never forget my first fossil; a fossilized leaf. I kept it near my bed at night, Gravel didn't mind. I grew fast, before I knew it I was getting a huge book on extinct tribes and fossils for my fifth birthday. I loved my life. Until that day. That HORRIBLE day. It was my sixth birthday, and Gravel said I'd get the best present of my life. I asked him what it was but he said it was a surprise and he told me to follow him. We come to this place that looks like a normal house but huge! And I thought Ha! Almost as if I remember it! And we went inside. And then Gravel told me this was the orphanage I was adopted at, and I saw everyone from four years ago! I was so happy! Well, not everyone. Some of my friends and the bullies were adopted. So I told Gravel this was the best present ever but he said this wasn't the gift! So then we talk into the librairy and there's this six year old SkyWing and Gravel tells me her name is Vulu and she's my new sister! I don't know what I felt just then... a mix of hate and care. She was my new suster! But now... she would get some of my attention! Like, half of it! And from then on, Gravel didn't only care for me but for Vulu too. Her first fossil was an amber with a dragon claw in it. WAY cooler then some leaf. Vulu stole all my friends with her perfection. She was batter then me at everything good. She was graceful, I was clumsy. She was mostly calm, I was jumpy. I also started getting bullied by her and some other dragonets. They never hit me or kicked me, but their words. They said I was wierd. A jerk. A creep. They asked why I wasn't more like Vulu. I never dared to tell Gravel. If you are reading this note, and hoping I'm safely looking for fossils, no. In the box besides this note is a gift of a lifetime from me. Don't look for me. You'd kill yourself. Never come to me. I am now where I belong, at the bottom if the ocean. I'm so sorry. For everything. All my mistakes. I'm sorry. Sorry I was never good enough. I hope Vulu is a good replacement to your first assistant. Signed, Gravel's former assastant, Vixen. I'm sorry. So sorry. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)